Life with the bats
by YAY13
Summary: One-shots about the Bat-family and the new addition of Alfred's niece. Very random and there is lots of mischief involved. Please do not attempt anything they do at home! I say humour with wishful thinking! Special thanks to my little sister for the ideas! Wow, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"Alfred, you didn't tell me you had a niece." Bruce said. He had been going over the computer records of English families as his latest criminal was said to have English relatives and he wanted to check. That was when he had found that Alfred's brother had married and had a daughter before he and his wife had been killed. "An orphaned niece." Bruce added with a smile.

"I believed she might be in danger if she even did so much as visit." Alfred said. "Some of your enemies are very dangerous."

"But she's an orphan and her only family lives with a millionaire." Bruce pointed out. He offered Alfred a cheeky childish smile. "I've already paid for tickets and sorted out the paper work. She's coming in four days."

"Just promise to not let her become a crime fighter." Alfred said.

**What to do with pillows**

Bruce and Alfred had been called away to a meeting, leaving Dick, Tim and Damian at home with Dick in charge. "Come on, lets find all the pillows and sheets in this place! We will rebuild fort Robin!" Dick cheered, waving his arms in the air; the boys having previously decided to create a blanket fort as they normally did when Bruce and Alfred both went out. They normally built the fort in the media room so they could lie there and watch their favourite movies until they fell asleep and Bruce left them there until the morning. Dick watched as his two brothers rushed off and ran off up the stairs. Dick was about to run off and help them when there was a knock at the door. Dick slowly moved towards it and opened it. A girl with long black hair and green eyes stood there dressed in a smart English boarding school uniform. "Hello." she said with a slightly posh British accent. "I'm Abigail Pennyworth. Mr Wayne is expecting me tomorrow but I got here early." The girl was about fourteen and holding a large black wheeled suitcase. She offered Dick a nervous smile so Dick let her in. "You better wait inside. Bruce is at a meeting along with Alfred." Dick said. The girl walked in and awkwardly stood in the hallway. "We're making a blanket fort." Dick said, proudly. He beamed and looked at Abigail. She pulled a face that suggested it was the strangest thing in the world. She looked Dick up and down with shock. "Are you five?" There are better things to do with a houseful of blankets and pillows." Abigail said.

"Like what?" Dick asked and leant into to let the girl whisper into his ear.

About an hour later, Bruce and Alfred returned from the meeting. They were shocked to hear a relative silence in the manor. They had expected a loud fight or Dick standing there holding what was left of a priceless vase offering a half heart apology. They could see or hear no one. Bruce began to think his sons had been kidnapped. It wouldn't be the first time. He moved to go up the stairs and search the mansion for his sons hoping he would find them doing anything, even fighting. Then he noticed that a bunch of pillows were resting against the corner of the large turning staircase. He became aware of a rhythmic thudding coming from the top of the stairs. He looked nervously at Alfred as the thudding got steadily louder. Then the trolley cart used to deliver drinks and food appeared on the landing. Damian and Abigail were riding on the top shelf. Tim was lying on the bottom level. Dick was holding onto the back and was being pulled down the stairs. They slammed into the wall and would have cracked their heads open or done themselves doing serious injury if not for the pillow and blankets that protected them. They were all laughing and whooping. The boys began to panic when they saw Bruce but had no way of stopping themselves. They slammed into the bottom step and the wheels of the cart got caught. It threw the group at Bruce and Alfred. They two men dodged the flying teenagers. None of the teenagers groaned as they hit the floor. They rolled over and began to laugh again. Alfred stood over the girl. "Master Bruce, meet my niece, Abigail."

"It's Abby." Abby moaned from the floor. Dick helped her up to her feet and smiled.

**Felt guilty about just putting on the prologue so put on the first chapter as well!**


	2. 2 Lets get chocolate milk

**Lets get chocolate milk**

Bruce sat in his study. He smiled at Alfred. He had no work to do and was getting bored. "What's that drink the boys keep pestering me to try?" Bruce asked thinking he could take the boys out. "I don't know, Master Bruce." He paused. "Soda?"

"No."

"Coke?"

"No."

"Vinegar in lemonade?"

"Yuck." Bruce paused thinking of which of his sons would come up with such a concoction. Dick came to mind. "No." Bruce replied.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Yes, that's it. Lets get chocolate milk."

At the same moment...

Damian stormed out of the lounge. Dick watched him leave and made sure that they were safe from objects getting thrown at them. As Damian disappeared Dick turned to Tim and looked at him. Dick was sitting upside down on the sofa. "Tim, why do you two argue so much?" Dick asked. Tim shrugged and began to search through the TV channels which had caused the argument between the two of them. "You should buy him something to say sorry." Dick said.

"He's spoilt as it is." Tim pointed out and turned to Dick. He looked his older brother in the eyes. "Is that why you argue so much?" Dick asked, trying to get to the bottom of it. He didn't like it when his brothers fought. He had got used to it but still didn't like it. "Not really. He took my role as Robin, my Lord of the Rings box set and the last chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk." Dick said with a satisfied smile. Tim smiled too, dreaming of chocolate milk.

"Lets get chocolate milk."

At the same moment...

Damian walked into the kitchen and looked around. Abby was sitting on the worktop, eating an apple. "Pennyworth!" Damian shouted was he walked in. Abby turned to him.

"Yes?" Abby prompted after a few seconds of silence.

"Why is your accent so English?" Damian asked, walking up beside Abby and smiling at her.

"I grew up in England, Damian. Same as my uncle." Abby pointed out, trying to hide a shudder that had been induced by the frightening smile of Damian. She was sure it was meant only to terrify. Damian nodded. "Do you miss England?"

"I'm guessing this is some sort of insane attempt to trick me into saying I would like to go back to England so you can tell me to return so no, I don't miss the place. I miss the buses and my friends and chocolate milkshakes and..."

"Chocolate milk." Damian said; his smile becoming a fraction less psychopathic.

"Shakes." Abby put on the end.

"I've been meaning to get some chocolate milk." Damian said. "It's just like a milkshake."

"Okay. Lets get chocolate milk."

**Pointless and random but fun writing!**


	3. There are two Pennyworths!

**Found the break-line! Next chapter now up! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Please review. It makes me feel so special! Thanks to Azrael de Angelo for following! Thanks to Lightnings Pride for favoriting!**

**I don't own Batman or any characters you will recognise not that I wouldn't if I could.**

* * *

Dick watched as Abby walked up to Damian. She clearly looked determined as she sat down next to Damian. The boy was playing on his tablet, staring at the screen. "Damian, you know there are two Pennyworths now."

"I am well aware of that, Pennyworth." Damian said, barely looking up from his tablet. He was more interested in the movie playing on the small screen than his friend. Abby nodded slowly, knowing dealing with Damian was a minefield. "That's good. So you can call me Abby or even Abigail. Just not Pennyworth, it makes me sound like an old woman." Damian shook his head. Abby glanced Dick for help but he just offered her a smile that half-heartedly wished her luck. It was the smugness in his smile that caused Abby to use her final card. "Both Dick and Tim can manage it." Abby said. Dick winced, expecting Damian to get angry and attack or attempt to inflict serious injury to the girl. "Whatever you say, Pennyworth." Damian said and slipped his headphones in so he could watch his movie in peace. Abby looked at Dick and, not giving him chance to tease her, vowed, "This isn't over."

It was five the next morning. Bruce, Alfred and Abby were the only ones up and about but Damian was lying in bed awake, trying to relax and regain some energy from the fight he had had with Two-Face the night before. The house was peacefully quiet until a shout began to echo around. "Wayne! Wayne!" someone shouted. Damian snapped up and rushed to the noise. Both Bruce and Damian rushed up to find Abby in the kitchen. "Why are you up, Wayne?" she asked with a sneer, doing a rather impressive Damian impersonation. She turned to Bruce. "Wayne, do you know where my cereal is?" she asked.

"Top shelf." Bruce said and left. Damian stood there for a few seconds and then left.

That evening Damian had settled down in front of the telly, watching a show he pretended to dislike and enjoying it. Dick and Tim were no where to be seen as was Abby. Then a shout rose through the house. "Wayne! Wayne!" Abby shouted. Damian thought about not going, guessing it would only be his father who was getting called, so ignored her.

Later Dick and Tim found Damian in the corridor. "Why didn't you come when Abby called? Alfred had made chocolate cake and we were all eating it. You didn't show up." Dick said and disappeared around the corner with Tim. Damian turned and saw Abby leaning against the door, a smug smile on her lips. "Well played, Abigail. Well played." Damian said. Abby smiled and moved out of the way, letting Damian go into his room. She turned and looked down the corridor. Bruce was standing there. "Thanks for the help, Bruce." Abby said.

* * *

**Next time it's 'Invasion of the cats!'**


	4. Invasion of the cats

**One day I hope to own Batman but currently I don't. Upsetting I know.**

Damian was sitting the garden. Tim was out with his friends. Bruce had taken Dick and Abby out to watch a new movie that Damian had not wanted to see. Alfred was inside making their tea. Then a cat small ginger cat came along and brushed against Damian's legs. It walked up to Damian and rubbed it's head into Damian's hands. "You're a cute little thing." Damian said, searching for the cat's claws. He wanted to have a guard cat. He cuddled it close and then wrapped it up in his jumper and began to carry it inside.

Damian got the cat into his room and smiled. He cuddled the cat and decided he would name it Tiger. The next moment he heard a meowing noise. He looked at Tiger and realised the cat was loyally following him but was also being silent. He moved towards the window and looked out. A black cat was hanging out of the large tree near his window. He opened the window and climbed out, rescuing the cat.

Alfred opened the door to Damian's bedroom two days later. The light was off and Alfred moved to open the curtains to let the sunlight into the room. Damian stopped him but Alfred began to see lots of shapes moving around in the darkness. Damian leapt out behind Alfred as he looked around the room. "Speak a word of this and I will find an interesting way to inflict pain upon you and the others." Damian said. Alfred shrugged and left, thinking Damian was in a weird mood.

A week had past and Damian had not been expecting Bruce to ever walk into his room. Damian was sitting on his bed when Bruce walked in. The first thing Bruce noticed when he walked into the room were the twenty or so cats that filled the room. They were sitting on Damian's shelves and on his bed. There was a ginger cat sitting around Damian's shoulders as if the boy was a climbing frame and another cat was sitting in the hood of a coat that was hanging on the door. "Damian, why have we been invaded by cats?" Bruce asked, biting down his anger.

"Well, I found Tiger in the garden and then I found Milly in the tree. Then the rest of them were stuck in trees or getting chased by dogs." Damian said as all his cats ran to him for protection from Bruce. Bruce sat down on the bed next to him and Tiger began to rub his head against Bruce's arm. "You're going to have to get rid of them." Bruce said, picking up Tiger and holding the cat. He began to take him away from Damian and Tiger began to meow. Damian began to whimper a bit and then ran out of the room.

Dick was in his room when Damian ran in and threw himself onto Dick's bed. Damian lay there with his head in the pillow. Dick frowned and looked back at Damian. "Diddy, what's wrong?" Dick asked, moving round so he was lying on his bed next to Damian. Damian looked at Dick with a frown. "My name is Damian, not Diddy."

"But, Diddy Wayne, it sounds really good." Dick said. Damian stifled a smile. "So what's up?"

"I adopted lots of cats like father adopted you and now he wants me to get rid of them."

"You adopted lots of cats?" Dick asked.

"It's like me asking him to get rid of you and Drake." Damian said. "I have but I never forced him." He sat up and looked at Dick. "I want my cats. I want Tiger."

"Tiger?" Dick repeated.

"My pet cat." Damian said about to cry.

"Okay, lets go rescue your cats." Dick said.

Bruce was trying to wrestle the cats into cat carriers and take them to a pet shop or shelter. Then there was a knock at the door. Bruce opened the door to find Damian was standing there. "Please father, can you let me keep them?" Damian begged.

"No, they could have fleas." Bruce said. "And they will probably breed like rats."

"Wrong letter." Damian smirked. "They're cats, not rats." Damian glanced over his father's shoulder and looked at Dick. Dick slid the window open and climbed through. He smiled at Damian as he began to free the cats and help them out of the window. Damian continued to talk to his father about the cats and keeping them. When Dick was all done, Damian pretended to be defeated.

Dick and Damian sat in the garden in the setting sun, smiling to each other with cats around them. They were leaning against a tall tree in the garden. Damian snuggled up to his older brother. "You know that all these cats can't stay here, right?" Dick whispered.

"Can I at least keep Tiger?" Damian said, watching as all his cats began to leave. Tiger was the exception. He curled up into a ball on Damian's lap. Dick watched Damian play with Tiger and realised that maybe the emotionless assassin trainee wasn't so emotionless. "Why not?" Dick said and wrapped his arm around Damian.


	5. Dating

A sweet chapter that I took a while to rewrite. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's following and reviewing but I need more reviews! Sorry if there was a very long wait.

* * *

Dick was getting ready for a date with Barbara when Bruce came into his room. Dick didn't look away from the mirror as he attempted to sort out his hair. "I have a business meeting." Bruce said. "But I've also grounded Damian." Dick had not told Bruce about the date although he meant to. Bruce then continued to tell Dick about how Damian was grounded and not allowed to leave the house for anything. Dick looked horrified. He wanted to go out with Barbara. "Bruce, I can't!" Dick exclaimed. The last time he had been asked to baby sit Damian they had got into a massive fight. Bruce wasn't having anything. He practically told Dick that he was looking after Damian and then left. Dick sighed and then went to find Damian.

Barbara was sitting in the café. She glanced at her watch and sighed. It was like Dick to be late. She was used to taking for him. She enjoyed the dates even if they went wrong. They were exciting. She guessed she would be prepared for anything. When Dick and Damian rushed into the café, Barbara was horrified. She looked at Dick with wide eyes. "Hello, Dick, hello, Damian."

"Hello, Gordon." Damian sneered. Dick kissed Barbara as he sat down opposite her. Damian pulled up a chair and put down the rucksack he had been wearing. He took a seat and watched as Dick and Barbara made eye contact. "It's nice to see you, Damian." Barbara said, shooting Dick a look that suggested he would be getting told off later. She suggested Damian got them some drinks. Damian moaned but did it anyway. Barbara glared at Dick. "Why did you bring him?"

"I had no choice." Dick whimpered. "Bruce grounded him and I couldn't leave him at home."

"If he ruins our date..." Barbara threatened.

"Babs, he'll be fine. If anything bad happens then you can dump me." Then Damian's rucksack began to move. Dick noticed it first and pulled the rucksack in so it was under the table. He knelt down to pretend to tie his shoelace and opened the bag. "No, please, no." Dick mumbled as Tiger moved forwards. Tiger was in his bag. Damian had brought Tiger!

When Damian came back, Tiger had got out of the bag, climbed up Dick's leg and reached his lap. The cat was now cuddled in Dick's lap. Dick was trying to hide the fact that his younger brother's cat was on his lap. He continued to flirt. Damian was clicking his tongue and pretending to be sick every so often. "I really love this café." Barbara said.

"Yes, it's very nice." Dick said, sounding distracted. "I really love the company."

"So do I." Barbara replied. "So how has your week been?"

"Great but nothing compared to this."

"FLIRT!" Damian coughed.

"Now don't be **CATTY**!" Dick quipped. He was trying to give Damian a clue that there was Tiger on his lap. Dick was sure that the cat had fallen asleep there. He ignored Damian and continued to flirt with Barbara. Then Tiger woke up. Tiger began to scratch Dick's tummy and claw at his shirt. The cat's claws cut Dick and made it sting. Dick knew that if he made a noise then Barbara would find out and dump him. He didn't want her to break up with him again. He was willing to let the cat claw at him so long as he could keep dating Barbara. Barbara got up to go to the toilet and Dick turned to Damian, almost ready to attack him. "Take Tiger back. Go straight home with your cat and I'll murder you when I get back."

"Grayson, there's blood on your shirt." Damian pointed out.

"Yes, your cat cut me. No go before Barbara gets back and dumps me."

Damian smiled as he walked home with Tiger. He smiled at Tiger and wondered why Grayson had gone through so much for a girl. He wasn't sure what it was about but shrugged and guessed he could never understand Grayson and his concept of love.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter: (I just wanted to tease you all!)

As the chair began to spin, a voice said, "Harvey, I've been expecting you." Damian was sitting on he chair, dressed in a smart suit with Tiger sitting on his lap. He stroked the ginger cat with a cruel smile. The lights behind him were throwing shadows across his face, making him seem like an evil mastermind.


	6. I've been expecting you

**To Monsta-Starr and anyone else who wants a Jason story, I've written two and I'm currently discussing with my editor (my little sister, yeah I've given her the title!) which order is best to publish them.**

The phone rung but no one picked it up. Normally Alfred was there and ready to answer it but he taking Abby shopping for clothes due to a sudden growth spurt. Bruce wasn't there either. He was at an important business meeting. Dick, Tim and Damian were standing in the corridor, listening to the ringing phone that had interrupted their latest shouting match. They waited for it to slip to answer phone and heard the tone. "Hi, Abby, it's Harvey." a boy's voice said down the phone. "I'm guessing you're not in but I've finished at my aunt's and you haven't answered your mobile. I can be round at one if you want to start our date early. If not just give me a call as soon as you get this and I'll pick you up later." The phone was hung up and the boys stood in silence for a few seconds. They looked at each other in horror. Abby had a boyfriend! They decided that they would do something about that.

The clock reached one and Harvey knocked on the door. He watched as it swung open but couldn't see anyone standing there. The hallway seemed empty so he tiptoed inside. He looked around the wooden hall and frowned. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was just a bit taller than Abigail. He was dressed in a leather jacket and a pair of expensive looking jeans. He clearly had gone all out to impress. His hair was combed but wind swept. "Hello?" Harvey called. Two strong hands grabbed his arms. Harvey jumped and looked behind him. Dick and Tim were standing there. They weren't looking at Harvey, sunglasses over their eyes. They had combed their hair to perfection and they looked like the classic thugs from every movie. They had emotionless faces as they lead Harvey through the manor.

Dick and Tim forced Harvey into a wooden chair in Bruce's study. He was facing the back of a large leather chair with lights off to the sides. As the chair began to spin, a voice said, "Harvey, I've been expecting you." Damian was sitting on he chair, dressed in a smart suit with Tiger sitting on his lap. He stroked the ginger cat with a cruel smile. The lights behind him were throwing shadows across his face, making him seem like an evil mastermind. Harvey fought to stay brave, not sure what was happening. He glanced at Dick and Tim who had taken places near the door, guarding the room. They stood almost shoulder to shoulder, blocking the door, their hands behind their backs."Where's Abby?" Harvey asked. Damian casually ruffled Tiger's fur behind the ear as he slid a photo across the table. It was facing down so Harvey turned it over and gasped. Tim was pleased to see his ten minutes work on some photo editing software in the Batcave had got the desired effect. The mocked up photo showed Abby gagged and tied to a chair. It looked quite realistic. "As you can see, Miss Pennyworth is quite safe." Damian paused and let his smile deepen. "For now."

"Okay." Harvey said, struggling to get his head round the situation he had found himself in.

"What are your intentions with Miss Pennyworth?" Damian asked as Harvey studied the photo.

"To date her." Harvey said with a glance back at Dick and Tim. He couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Speaking of dates, I should be going on mine..." he paused to look at his watch. "Now." Harvey tried to get up but Dick and Tim pushed him back into the chair with one hand each. He turned back to Damian and decided he might have to just force himself through the madness. Damian placed Tiger on the desk between them and retrieved the picture, tucking it into his suit pocket. "How long have you known Miss Pennyworth?" Damian asked.

"We met on her first day of school over here." Harvey replied. Abby had told him to humour them whatever they did. He just wanted to see a sign of Abby appearing. Damian nodded simply to say he acknowledged the fact and offered Harvey a drink. They had two cups with a large jug of chocolate milk resting next to them on a gold tray. Harvey turned him down, not wanting to know what the boys had put inside the chocolate milk. When Damian took a sip from a glass of the milk, it became clear the boys had not contaminated it. "How many girlfriends have you had in the past?" Damian asked in the same suspicious manner that all his questions had been delivered by. Harvey raised his eye brows at this question. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! It matters!" Damian shouted, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. Harvey jumped and frowned at the boy. Tiger seemed fine with Damian's outburst and took a seat on his lap when Damian sat down and composed himself. "How many, Harvey?" Damian asked with a deadly tone.

"Abby's my first." Harvey admitted reluctantly. Dick elbowed Tim and sniggered a bit. They were silenced by a bat-glare from their younger brother. Damian was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door. "Bruce, are you in there?" Abby called. Damian shushed the others and looked at Dick. When Abby opened the door and saw what was happening, she gasped. She moved towards Harvey. Damian could tell what she was doing and ordered, "Restrain her!" Damian sounded like the criminal mastermind they had been going for. The role really suited him, worryingly. Instantly Dick grabbed Abby's wrists and pulled her back. He pulled her hands behind her back and held her still as she struggled. She didn't have any idea she had no chance of escaping. Tim moved towards Harvey and stood threateningly beside him, a hand resting on his shoulder. Harvey glanced past Tim to Abby and turned back to Damian. He was about to make a threat or a bargain but Abby butted in before he had chance. "What on Earth are you maniacs going?" she shouted at Damian. Damian seemed indifferent, looking down at Tiger and ruffling the cat's fur before even considering answering the niece of his surrogate grandfather. "It's for your own good, Miss Pennyworth." He turned to Dick. "Grayson, take the young lady to her room and make sure she stays there." Damian demanded. Abby gasped as Dick attempted to pull her from the room. Harvey tried to get to her but Tim held him in place. Abby turned to Dick and looked at him. "If you don't stop this right now then I'm going to tell Bruce about you taking Damian on a date with you and Babs when he was meant to be grounded." Dick stopped instantly and realised that he would be in real trouble if Bruce found out. He turned to Tim and Damian. "We've annoyed them enough. Lets let Abby get on with her date." Dick said quickly. Tim nodded and removed his sunglasses, letting Harvey stand up. Abby nodded at Dick and moved past the older two to take Harvey's hand. She lead him from the room and Damian called after them, "We'll meet again, Harvey, and your girlfriend won't be there to protect you." Dick and Tim moved back and sat against the wooden desk staring at the door. "He seemed like a reasonable guy." Dick said and Tim nodded.

Harvey and Abby walked down the corridor, hand in hand. "So those were the Wayne boys you warned me about; they are just as you said."

"You get used to them." Abby said with a smile and swung her hand, his with it. "I think they really like you."


	7. The Pennyworth Complex

**Sorry I took so long writing in Jason, Monsta-starr (who requested a Jason story). Me and my editor (my little sister) decided that this one should go first. I couldn't wait to publish it so...**

"Some of us won't survive this mission but it is for the greater good. We must right a wrong that has been caused. It has been a pleasure serving, living, fighting with you all and it will be my pleasure to die beside you. No matter what happens we must be victorious." Dick paused to scan his brothers. "Robins attack!" Four figures bounded into the hallway.

Abby pulled a fresh batch of brownies from the oven with a smile. She smelt the wonderful aroma and looked down at her heavenly baking. She had promised to make them for her friends at school to celebrate her birthday. She placed the tray on the side and turned away. She closed the oven and then turned. Dick was standing there with Damian standing beside him in a defensive position. "We're taking the brownies."

"No, you're not." Abby said. She grabbed a tea towel from the side and twisted it. Dick's eyes widened with fear and he pulled Damian behind him. The tea towel hit into Dick's stomach and caused him to fall to the floor in pain. "Run!" Dick commanded to Damian.

"But...!" Damian called.

"Go!" Dick ordered, desperately. Abby was moving closer with the towel, swinging it again. "Remember me."

"I'm not leaving you." Damian shouted and dragged Dick to safety. Tim watched them from the stairs and decided that he would have to surpass his brothers.

Abby began to cut up her brownies and noticed that the white chocolate lumps that were inside them had melted. She had the tea towel attached to her side like a whip. Suddenly the smoke detectors went off. She placed the tea towel over the brownies and moved out of the kitchen. Slowly, gently, Tim dropped from the the ceiling and puts a lighter away. He smiled as he looked around the room and pulls the tea towel off the brownies, lifting one up, ready to take a bite. Then a scream echoed around the room. "Abby!" Tim found himself shouting and running out of the room. Abby walked in and checked her brownies were alright. She had pretended to be panicking because she had known that Tim would be in the kitchen, attacking her brownies. From the top of the stairs, looking in through the open kitchen door, a smiling figure prepared their gun.

Moving her brownies into a box, Abby felt content. She had battled away all of the Wayne boys and protected her brownies. Then she heard a voice behind her. A figure was standing their, holding up a gun. He had red hair and a white stripe running through the fridge. "Um... I guess I should say hello." Abby said, staying calm.

"I'm here for the brownies." the figure said.

"Really. Is that you, Dick?" Abby asked, reaching for the tea towel.

"No." the figure replied. "Give me a brownie."

"Please."

"What on earth?"

"Say please." Abby requested, holding out a brownie. The figure lowered their gun and smiled.

"Please may I have a brownie."

"See, not so hard." Abby handed the figure the brownie. So, what's your name?" She took a bite out of her brownie and watched as the figure took a bite out of his. The figure found himself feeling as if he was in heaven. The brownies were amazing and it felt as if an angel was touching his very mouth. "My name's Jason."

"Jason?"

"Yes. Yours?"

"Abby, Abby Pennyworth."

"Are you Alfred's daughter?"

"Niece." Abby replied. Jason smiled and put his gun down.

"You act like it." Jason offered Abby a seat at the table. Abby sat on the table and brushed flour off her top. She asked Jason why he was there and he looked down, almost sad. "I'm a family friend."

"Just a friend." Abby said.

"Yeah."

"Then you deserve two." Abby said and handed him another brownie.

Dick was trying to pull Damian off Tim. Damian had laughed about Abby tricking Tim and started the latest fight. Jason walked in and smiled at his brothers, holding up the second brownie he had been given; the first was long gone. "How did you get that?" Tim stammered.

"You didn't shoot Abby, did you?" Dick murmured.

"No but I threatened to until she handed a brownie over." Jason lied. He smiled as he ate the brownie. "Next time Abby makes brownies and you guys want some, just call me. I've got it covered."

**With Alfred it's cookies, with Abby it's brownies. The Pennyworth Complex is creating great baked goods and then giving them to the people they believe deserve them the most.**


	8. Shopping

**If I have published this one already I'm sorry. I've been busy for a while so this is the first chance I've got to put one on. Continue to review! Please! I don't own Batman. If I did then Damian would not have died and everyone would be happy.**

* * *

Whoever had set fire to Jason's flat must really hate Bruce. Tim was away and Dick had taken Damian to a concert, after threatening to murder Bruce for not telling Damian about the wonders of rock bands. Bruce was still worried about Damian but his thoughts were more focused on whether or not he could just hand Jason the money and leave him to buy his own clothes. All of Jason's belongs had been burnt in the fire. He was staying at Wayne manor which was the reason Tim had moved out. "Why do I have to come clothes shopping with you anyway?" Bruce asked.

"Because the last time I needed to buy a monkey suit, I brought a monkey suit." Jason said. Bruce smiled at the memories of all his sons going undercover at a posh party and Jason dressing up as a chimpanzee.

Mr Hikes' was the best tailor in Gotham. He made amazing suits and Bruce had been coming to him for many years. The street outside was quiet and peaceful. Quiet and peaceful until Jason ran out of Mr Hikes' and sped down the road. Bruce quickly followed him and rugby tackled him to the ground. "You need a suit." Bruce said, pulling Jason by the collar of his leather jacket into the shop. Jason slipped out of his leather jacket and began to run again. Seconds later Bruce was dragging the young man back by his shirt. Normally Jason would have slipped out but it was Dick's shirt and Jason was stifled by the buttons. "Who wears shirts with buttons anyway?" Jason mumbled as he was pushed back inside the shop.

The torturous clothes shopping done, Bruce decided to spoil his son. First he decided to take him for ice cream. Jason rested all of the clothes Bruce had brought him by his chair. He had attempted to bin, lose, attack and generally destroy the bag containing his suit but Bruce had so far managed to protect it. Jason had pretty much replaced all his clothes, having practically brought the stock room of a leather jacket suppliers. Bruce disappeared up to order and Jason attempted to 'lose' the suit once again. He attempted to sell it to an elderly couple sitting near him but they weren't interested. He attempted to put it in the bag of a nearby shopper but, when the woman returned, found himself more interested in flirting than losing the suit. When Bruce returned, the red headed woman and Jason traded numbers so he could meet up with her when he was done shopping. Bruce placed two bowls of ice cream down, one with chocolate ice cream in, one with vanilla. "There you go, chocolate, your favourite." "Dick's." Jason corrected.

"What?" Bruce asked as ate a spoonful of his ice cream.

"Chocolate is Dick's favourite ice cream."

"But I was sure that you liked it."

"It's Barbara's favourite as well." Jason replied. Bruce smiled, realising why he had linked the flavour with red hair. "That's why Alfred always makes sure that there's two boxes of chocolate ice cream when they break up so they can both comfort nibble."

"Comfort nibble?"

"Have you watched them eat when they're sad? They nibble." Jason laughed. Bruce smiled at his son's happiness.

Next they went to a book shop and Bruce found himself picking up the books Tim enjoyed and the CDs that Damian enjoyed. He realised he didn't know much about Jason's favourite things. Jason was flicking through books about war and fighting. "What CDs do you like?" Bruce asked.

"I don't listen to music." Jason said. "It doesn't really matter."

"I know something you like."

Bruce had blindfolded Jason. He didn't want Jason to think he didn't know anything about him. He wanted Jason to feel welcome with them. He helped Jason out of the sports car and walked his son forwards. "Where are we?" Jason asked, trying to feel around him.

"I think we've had enough shopping." Bruce replied with a smile. He handed the money to the woman at the desk and the woman turned around, smiling. She handed Jason something and Jason finally decided to take off the blindfold. He looked at what was in hands. "It's a paint-ball gun." Jason said. He looked at Bruce with amazement. His mentor was standing there and holding a similar gun with a mask over his face. "Do you like this?"

"Yes." Jason said and pulled a face mask on.


	9. I already know part 1

**I don't own Batman or anyone else. If I did, Damian would make some friends and be a happy child. I don't think Damian would like me to own him. Pity.**

**Damian: I certainly don't want ****_you_**** to own me. I would rather it be the Joker.**

**Me: I would rather be the Joker as well. I bet he doesn't have to do homework.**

**Tim: I could help you with your homework.**

**Damian: Don't listen to him, he'll get it all wrong. 'Tt'**

**(I begin to write as they begin to fight, gotta love those Bat boys)**

* * *

It had to be Jason. It just had to be him. There wasn't a universe where it wasn't him, except for the universes where it was Dick. No one else would have challenged Mr Freeze to an arm wrestle without first getting fully suited up in thermal gear. On that particular night, Jason had decided to do just that. Now he was in the Batcave with a serious cold.

"Who does that? Who actually does that?" Tim asked.

"Evidently I do." Jason said and muttered, "Call yourself a detective."

"Timmy's right, Jay." Dick pointed out. "It was a bit stupid."

"Todd's a bit stupid." Damian added. Anything witty Jason might have replied was lost to sneezes. Bruce glared at his sons but another sneeze from Jason soon got him back to searching for blankets in the cave. He pulled out a box that was normally full of medical blankets and sighed as he found it empty. "Does anyone know where the medical blankets are?" Bruce asked turning to his sons. Dick, Tim and Damian fell silent and looked at the floor, guilty. None of the boys betrayed the others with the story and none of them made eye contact with Bruce. Bruce simply rolled his eyes at his sons. "Tim, can you go and get some thermal blankets from upstairs?" Bruce said with a deathly tone. Tim nodded and made a quick escape.

Abby was getting a drink from the kitchen. It was the middle of the night and she had her dressing gown wrapped around her. It was cold too but she tried to ignore it. That was when she heard a noise from outside. Her uncle was asleep; she had checked on him before coming downstairs to get a drink. Maybe it was a robber or something like that. Abby poked her head round the door. She caught sight of Tim, a large pile of blankets in his arms, hurrying down the corridor. Abby guessed that the boys were creating a blanket fort again and then realised it was really late. She moved out into the corridor and began to move silently after him. Tim disappeared in Bruce's study and Abby turned the corner after him. She watched as he disappeared behind the grandfather's clock and followed him.

"I've got the blankets." Tim said, rushing forwards. He threw a couple of the blankets to Bruce who threw them over Jason and wrapped him up tightly. Jason attempted to struggle without luck. He was soon engulfed by the pile of thermal blankets. "That better, Hood?" Dick asked from where he was sitting on the side. Jason replied (or it might have been a sneeze) but it was too muffled by the blankets for his brothers to make out. "Whoa!" the Bat-family heard someone say. They all turned and saw Abby standing there, looking around the cave in awe. "This place is amazing."

"Drake! Did you let Abigail down into father's cave?" Damian asked. Tim looked at Abby and nodded slowly. Bruce looked at Tim and would have glared but Tim himself looked upset that he had let Alfred's niece find out their secret. "How stupid are you? I'm surprised it isn't you who has the cold." Damian added, spitefully. "Now how is father meant to keep his secret?"

"Oh, hello Jason." Abby paused and looked at the other boys. "It's okay, Damian. I already know."

To be continued...

**(Don't you just hate it when that happens! I hope you won't be disappointed! =~) Yay!) Jason has been hanging around with the Bat-boys recently. I guess he's still recovering from having his house blown up!**


	10. I already know part 2

I believe this could be chapter number ten. Yay! I have updated the end bit quickly because I felt mean and I don't like being mean. I don't own Batman, if I did no one would ever hurt the bat-boys XD! Please review! I like getting reviews and I've got a cold so it'll cheer me up! (Yeah, I'm using emotional blackmail!)

* * *

"It's okay, Damian. I already know." Abby's words hung in the cave for a while until the boys plucked up the courage to share glances at each other. They each wondered how Abby might have found out. Maybe it was the constant disappearances, maybe it was the constant bad guys on the doorstep. It was Bruce who recovered first and asked the question. "What do you mean?"

"I worked it out." Abby said. Seeing the shocked faces of the boys and their father, Abby added, "I do have an advantage over everyone else trying to work it out."

"What's that?" Jason said coupled with a few sneezes. "I live here." Abby replied.

"But how do you know?" Tim asked.

"Do the computers down here link up with the computers in the mansion?" Abby's question was met with a nod from Tim so she moved over to the computer and opened up her computer settings. Then she opened up a set of videos. "Night activities?" Damian said, reading the title. A video came up on the screen and it showed the corridor. Someone was walking down the corridor. As the figure drew closer it became clear it was a man. As they got closer still it was a man in a cape. Finally the man stepped into the light. Everyone stared at the man. It was Dick, full size, a grown man, and he was dressed in a Robin costume. He was sleep walking. All the boys turned to their brother as the video murmured, "Joker, please no, not Batman." The real Dick was blushing, his face as red as his top from the video. Bruce just smiled at Abby. The boys began to question their brother and Abby just smiled. "I've got lots more."

"Okay." Bruce said. "I think Dick might want you to delete those."

"Does it matter?" Abby said.

"You got that I was Batman from that?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Abby nodded. "He was either mental or..." She smiled and looked around the cave. Bruce sighed and pulled out a wallet containing lots of money. He asked Abby what she wanted for the video. "I actually wanted to help out." Abby said.


	11. Surprise

I have decided school is annoying and colds are annoying. Homework is getting in the way of writing time! Sneezing is getting in the way of writing time!

* * *

**I haven't written a chapter based around Bruce, or else I didn't feel it was based around Bruce. I've written this one because it seems like something they would all do.**

Batman found it strange to have Cave (Abby) yapping away in his ear. She was his version of Oracle and was remarkably quick but also got very bored and talk a lot. It was like having an invisible Robin. (Batman had wanted Abby to become Robin but Alfred had said no.) "B, we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Batman growled.

"Golden Bird disappeared from the radar and isn't answering his comm. Do you think you could check it out or should I call Little Bird?"

"Call in Robin to check it out." Batman replied.

"Okay." Cave said. Batman and his sons were searching a warehouse that Cave suspected was the home to a group of gang smugglers. It was nothing that the Bat-family couldn't handle. A couple of seconds passed in silence and Batman continued to search the seemingly empty set of warehouses. "Little Bird's there." Cave said.

"Find anything?"

"He's... B, some thing's happening there." There was a pause. "Patching you in."

"B, I've found Nightwing's comm and some of his costume. There's lots of blood. There's too much blood..." A grunt filled the comm and then a cry of pain.

"Robin!" Batman called.

"His comm has cut out." Cave said. "Get over there. I'll send the other boys."

Batman looked round the warehouse. Blood was covering the floor. It was horrifying. Footprints covered the blood and there were bits of costume in the blood. Robin's cloak was resting next to Nightwing's comm. Robin's comm was no where to be seen but Batman had seen a couple of bits of smashed casing that he guessed could have been part of it. Red Hood appeared by his side and saw the blood. "Looks like a massacre."

"B, are they...?" Cave asked.

"There aren't any bodies." Batman said.

"Not all massacre's need bodies." Red Hood replied. Batman nodded silently.

"Where's Red Robin?"

"He's coming." Cave answered. "He's just outside." Suddenly a scream of pain filled the air. Batman and Red Hood shared a horrified glance and then ran.

They didn't find Red Robin. They didn't. "We need to find them." Batman said. "We stay together and call up any help to help us track them down."

"I'll get right on it." Cave said. Batman waited a few seconds until Cave returned. "Superman's missing. Lois said he was standing there one moment and then he disappeared round a corner and was gone."

"What about Flash?" Batman asked. He watched as Red Hood moved away a bit to look around for Red Robin or any evidence about where the boy could be. Cave took a few more seconds to reply. "He's not picking up and no one's seen him."

"What about...?"

"B, no one is picking up. Everyone is missing. I think it's only you and Hood left." Cave said. Batman's eyes widened as he heard a shout for help. He ran to the corner he had seen Red Hood disappear behind and stared. Red Hood was gone. "Someone has taken them, all of them. Cave, I need you to list all my enemies because one of them is going to regret taking my sons."

"Someone has taken everyone. You're the only hero left. I think you should..." Cave stopped.

"Cave?"

"I think there's someone upstairs."

"It's only Agent A, you're just jumpy." Batman said, comforting Cave like he would have comforted a Robin. Cave didn't seem to be made any calmer by what Batman said. Her breathing became more rapid. "But Agent A is sleeping on the chair behind me."

Batman was in the Batmobile like a shot. He was making Cave talk through everything that was happening. "I think it's attacking the clock." Cave said. She was keeping rather calm and Batman felt rather proud about it. He had suggested she woke up Agent A but he refused to wake up. Batman found himself wondering whether Alfred had been drugged. Batman could hear thudding from the earpiece, letting him hear the sounds of Cave's attacker. "How close is it to breaking in?"

"Very close." Then a loud thud echoed around. "It's in."

"What does it look like?"

"It's... No, leave him alone!" Cave shouted. She sounded scared. "Get here no..."

"Cave? Cave?" Batman called, terrified. He drove even faster than he ever had.

The Bat-cave was in ruins. Things had been knocked over, some of the Batcomputer screens were black. Abby's jacket was in tatters. The lift door was lying on the floor. The headset Abby used while she was Cave was smashed. Blood splattered on the computer screens. "Cave?" Batman called.

Batman made his way upstairs. The manor seemed untouched. He found it strange as he moved forwards and pushed open a partially open door. The room was dark. Batman found himself flicking his cowl to night vision. A massive creature was in the centre of the room, Abby backed against a wall by it. Batman was about to attack when he realised that the creature wasn't moving. He flicked on the light and realised that the creature was made out of blankets. Suddenly the creature began to move. Batman leapt between Abby and the creature. The blankets were thrown back to show Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Alfred and all manner of other superheroes. Everyone who had gone missing was there. Batman stared at them. "Happy Birthday!" they all cheered. Batman looked at the clock and smiled. It was one minute into his birthday and already his friends had surprised him.

If you are wondering how the Bat-boys faked the creature attack, here's how:

Fake blood in the place of real blood.

Smashing up or dropping comms.

Unscrewing the lift door and dropping it to the floor.

Upturning furniture.

Ripping up spare costumes.

Putting everyone in on it.

A series of sound effects from the Bat-computer which was then plugged.

Bruce's fear that is it really happening.

Good acting.

* * *

I just passed 1000 views of this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Blame the Batgirls

Abby lay in bed. Barbara, Stephanie and Cass were staying the week but Bruce had suggested that Abby get some sleep because she had been working in the Cave every night for nearly two weeks. She was just about to drift off to sleep when a hand was snapped over her mouth. She sat up in bed, getting ready to attack. Three figures were in her room. One put a hand on her shoulder and moved her out of bed. Abby wasn't sure whether to attack as she was lead down the corridor by the three figures.

Abby found herself in the lounge. The three figures sat her down in the armchair and turned away, going to flick on the lights. "Who are you?" Abby asked.

"You'll see." one of the figures said. Then the light flicked on. Barbara, Stephanie and Cass smiled at Abby. "We need to talk to you about something.

"What?" Abby asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It has come to our attention that you are in possession of interesting videos of Dick." Babs replied.

"That's good. I was worried that Damian was being an evil master mind again." Abby added. "What?" Stephanie asked. She glanced at Cass who shrugged. "We need your help."

"Okay, help with what?" Even Babs managed a smirk at Abby's caution.

"We need to get some more videos of the boys sleep walking." Barbara replied. "Kneel down." Abby did as she was told and knelt down on the floor. She looked up at the others and smiled, wondering what they were doing to do. She felt something be pressed down on her shoulders and realised it was a training staff. "I now bestow upon you the honour of being a temporary Batgirl."

Abby set up her camera in the corridor that was home to all the boy's bedrooms. Jason's and Dick's were on the left, Tim's and Damian's were on the right and Bruce's was at the end of the corridor. The Batgirls had suited up and where each holding separate camera. Abby was dressed in a mixture of a Batgirl costume and a set of spy clothes that they had found. "Babs, you take Dick and Jason, we'll keep in touch via radio and I'll tell you if either are on the move. Stephanie, you cover Tim and Damian, same thing applies. Cass, you have to deal with Bruce. Run like the wind if he catches you and, um, don't tell him about us." The all nodded with deep smiles. "Good luck."

The night had been going slow and it seemed that there wouldn't be movement until the door to Jason's room opened. Abby called Babs about it and set her camera on Jason. Jason went into Dick's room and re-emerged with Dick's treasured elephant toy, Peanut. Jason disappeared back into his room. "He's snuggling up to Peanut." Babs said down the radio.

"How cute. Wait, I've got movement from Dick's room, he looks angry, hide!"

"He's asleep." Babs pointed out as Dick came in. He moved towards where Jason was snuggled up with Peanut and it looked like Dick was going to take his teddy back and leave. He didn't. He scooped up Jason and carried him back into his room. Babs followed them at a distance. "Look Peanut." Dick said, working his elephant toy free of Jason's grip. "We've found a friend."

"That's so cute." Barbara said through the radio.

"Do you want to go and help out one of the others?" Abby asked.

"No; I want to keep watching this." Babs replied.

The next bit of movement came from Bruce's room. "He's coming your way, Abby. He's awake!" Cass warned. Abby snatched up her camera and darted into the shadows. She fell deathly quiet. Bruce's light footfalls past her and she breathed a sigh of relief. When Bruce finally past her and disappeared down the corridor she asked Cass what it was about. "You do know that shrugging doesn't work down a radio." Abby pointed out after a few moments of silence.

"I shrugged." Cass replied.

"Someone's coming." Abby replied, hearing footsteps. "It's Bruce." she breathed down the radio. "He's holding something." Bruce disappeared into his room. Abby winced, guessing he would find Cass and their fun would be over. He didn't. "What's he holding?"

"I think it' a bowl of ice cream." Cass replied.

"A midnight snack? Uncle A will be very interesting in these tapes." Abby murmured.

Stephanie had been quiet nearly all night but Abby had seen her go back and forth between the two rooms. "What's happening on your end, Steph?" Abby asked.

"Both talk in their sleep, Tim about science and Damian about killing Tim. It's really quite scary."

"So what, Dick has abducted Jason and Bruce likes ice cream." Abby snapped.

"Maybe we should have let you sleep." Stephanie pondered out loud. "Wait I've got movement, it's Tim."

"What's he doing?"

"He's going over to his desk and pulling off some sort of cover... Is that a hover-board?"

"He's got a hover-board?" Abby replied.

"He's made a hover-board. Now he's getting on and... he's flying around the room on a home-made hover-board." Stephanie squeaked with delight. "He's coming outside." Tim flew outside and he was indeed on a hover-board. Watching Tim on his hover-board almost caused Abby to miss Damian going into Bruce's room. "Cass, Damian as gone into Bruce's room."

"I can see him." Cass replied.

"What's he doing?" Abby asked.

"He's getting into Bruce's bed and eating some of Bruce's ice cream. It's sweet."

"What are we going to do with these videos?" Babs asked. The videos were all lined up on the table. She scanned the girl who had all had a part it in with a proud smile and thought back to what they had seen on the videos. They had to decide quickly because the boys would be getting up any minute. "Well, I'm going to blend them all together and cut out our involvement and names." Abby said, "Then we can show the boys safely."

"But how?"

"Email it to them." Stephanie suggested.

"Traceable emails." Babs replied.

"Send them the tapes."

"Finger prints."

"Hack their accounts and set it as their background."

"Accounts are impossible to hack." Babs replied. "Bruce made them impossible to hack."

"He also gave me full access to the Bat-computer, a higher access than any of the Bat-boys. He's got software that can hack their accounts in seconds." Abby said.

"He really trusts you, doesn't he?" Stephanie said.

"He wrongly trusts you." Cass corrected.

Bruce woke up to go on his computer. He logged onto his account and stared, there was a video of him getting ice cream in the middle of the night. He began to blush and wondered who could have done it. He passed the culprit in the corridor. He tried to remember who but couldn't. He walked into his boy's rooms, guessing they were the culprits but saw that had similar videos set as their backgrounds. Jason was blushing about stealing a teddy bear. Dick was blushing about stealing Jason. Tim was blushing about creating a hover-board and Damian was blushing because someone had caught on camera him acting like a child. "We need to get revenge, big time." the brothers decided. Bruce asked them what the plan was. Dick shook his head, followed by Jason and then Tim and then Damian. "Sorry, B, but this is the Revenge of the Robins!"

**To be continued!... Ha ha ha!**

* * *

Please watch out for Revenge of the Robins! It's coming up next.

* * *

Been thinking of a new story idea, please say if you like it:

Dick gets turned into a eight year old by an evil villain but Bruce is away so can't look after him. That honour falls to Damian who must deal with Dick as he mourns for his parents, trains to become Robin and hides from Bruce who is missing. That's only for a day and Tim must deal with sure of himself, corny teenaged Dick. Jason must deal with angry, mourning young man Dick. Will Damian kill Dick before he returns to normal age? Will Tim get killed by teenaged Dick? Who on earth is Dick morning when he's a young man?

Please say if you like this idea.


End file.
